


Drop by Drop

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai arrives in a small town to investigate and write an article about sightings of  a lake monster. Written for 2013 Spring Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Fai straightened his newspaper as he sat abroad the train heading to the small village of Celes. It was a quiet town, known for it's budding lumber business. The people were fisherman, skimming the large lake for the rich populations of carp, sturgeon, and other large fish that dwelled within the murky waters. The village was settled on the loch's edge, surrounded by thick ancient forests, with trees so large the likes hadn't been seen in nearly a century. So of course their were wealthy men from all over turning their eyes to the town.

It was nothing big, nothing new, not deserving of much scrutiny. That is until a captain had spotted something too large to be a fish in the waters. Tales of some large serpent making it's home in the loch had made the front page all the way over to Hanshin, where scientists and scholars were beginning to debate the existence of such creatures. Many were even talking of putting up rewards for such a creature or so he had heard. It hadn't reached the papers yet, but might soon.

Fai had found it a good opportunity to investigate, but he didn't expect much more than finding out someone had an escaped pony that had decided on a late night swim. But still the story would help pay the bills and he needed a scoop. When the train's whistle blew loudly, making his ears ring, the blonde looked out his window seeing the small station coming into view. Folding his paper and tucking it into his bag waited for the train to roll to a stop.

It took several minutes, but he and the few other passengers on board made their way out. He had carried lightly, his briefcase and one large bag with some clothes and necessities. He exited the station quickly enough and went straight towards the local inn, which just happened to be the only inn within a hundred miles. The Flying Fish wasn't anything to look at, but it was clean on the outside and didn't look like it would be the worst place to stay at.

"Can I help you?" A young girl asked behind the front desk. Her green eyes bright as she waited.

"I believe you can. I plan on staying a few nights here." Fai explained and the girl nodded and brought out the guest book. "I want to pay upfront for the first couple." He added as he set his bags down and grabbed some coins from his inside coat pocket.

It was a brief exchange as she handed him a key and moved from behind the desk to take him to his room. "My name's Sakura. If you need anything just let me or my brother Touya know. We don't get many guests...but with the stories lately things are starting to change."

"You mean the lake monster? Don't tell me you believe that." He said, laughter in his voice as they went upstairs.

"There's always been fairytales about things, but this...I don't know. Mother says people wouldn't mistake a tree or something for a monster." She sounded doubtful and unsure, but Fai supposed many did. "In any case, here's your room Mr. Flowright." She bowed politely.

"Fai, please." He smiled and thanked her before she left and he walked in. It was small, with a bed, a stand with a wash basin, and a desk. It was cozy enough and didn't look bad. Tossing his bag on the bed he began moving his things into drawers before he decided to rest a bit, his back aching from the stiff chairs of the train.

Decompressing he had a few names already he could go to for their stories. He might even go out tomorrow and hire a boat to take him out on the loch, but from the glimpse he had caught of the lake, it would take nearly all day to cover it, more if he wanted to be thorough. It would take a lot, but Fai was a patient man and he would do a few interviews, maybe find someone who could operate a camera for some snapshots and be back home in his small apartment within the week.

\--  
"I'm telling you it's a water horse." One older man reasoned as Fai jotted down his words.

"Can't be, too big. It's a dragon." A much younger man spoke up as the three had been arguing about it since Fai brought it up.

"Don't be a fool. It's clearly just a seal someone's let loose." The woman seemed to think she knew and admonished the other two and their imaginations.

"And I'm telling you I saw it. had the head of a horse it did."

Finding someone who believed in the monster wasn't hard to do. There were plenty of fisherman willing to sit down with him over a drink at the local bar and tell him of half drunken nights when they would seen something as round as a tree with the head of a horse moving through the water.

Fai nodded and wrote down notes in his notepad and did a few sketches of what the men described. Honestly it looked like a wet horse or perhaps a seal if he squinted. Either way he didn't believe some large snake was in the loch.

On the bright side he went back to the inn for dinner and Sakura, though a shy girl, was a good cook and good company when things were slow.

it was even harder to get someone willing to take him out on the lake. Even when he offered to pay, he didn't get any offers. It seemed the people of Celes were superstitious. Fai's next plan was to catch a ride to one of the far sides of the loch, if he couldn't be on the water, he could at least walk around and see if there was anything of note.

An elderly man, with a bread the nearly reached his hips offered since it was on his way to the next village over and Fai paid him for his kindness. When he hoped off the small cart, there was no sign of the village, no smoke, no boats, nothing but the lone road they had traveled from. He thanked the man once more before waving him goodbye and carefully Fai went down the steep hill and to the lake's edge.

The water was dark, a murky green color of moss, there were a few dead trees poking up from the shore and boulders. It was there he climbed up and chose to sit and watch the lake while he went over his notes. It seemed the sightings accumulated over the north eastern edge of the lake, which made it a little easier for him. There was nothing to note however. No houses, no one had lived in the forests here and the loggers had yet to move even a few miles from the town proper.

So there was really nothing for him to look at other than the odd bird that swam along the surface or the gentle ripples across the water. Taking his bag and pulling it onto his lap he pulled out the simple lunch Sakura had made for him. Some rye bread and a fwe cuts of meat and cheese. It wasn't much, but it was thoughtful.

As the hours passed and nothing happened Fai slung his bag over his shoulder and went exploring. He thought about how silly this all was. Fairytales were for kids and while men debated on whether some creature lived in a lake in some barely explored lake, he was here looking for something to write about. Fai supposed that made him the bigger fool.

When it was near dusk he sighed, giving up. It was getting cooler out, the lake keeping the area cool. He should have hired someone to pick him up, but he hadn't thought about just how large the loch truly was. Fai would have a decent walk ahead of him.

Taking off his coat he slung it over his shoulder after about a mile. He was hot and didn't want to sweat in this weather and risk a cold. he listened as birds chirped above and insects buzzed about. He was more used to the sound of horses clopping along the cobblestone streets and the train in the distance and stopped when he didn't hear anything anymore. It was almost eerie hearing only his footfalls along the dirt road. No birds, no bugs, nothing but him and the sound of the water lapping at the shore. Looking to his right he stared into the treeline looking for something out of place, what he hadn't expected was seeing a horse standing in the underbrush staring at him.

The beast was large, most likely some draft horse meant for plow work. It's coat black and rich under what sunlight was left. Fai stared and smiled at the thought that maybe he had been right, maybe this was the famed lake monster. "Hello, Mr. Horse. Out for a walk too?"

Ears perked up towards him before it began walking closer to him. Well at least it seemed friendly enough as he stopped to let it come closer. The horse was large, taller than he was at six feet. "I bet someone's missing you." He reached out a hand, but stopped short of petting the animal as it sniffed at his skin. He had wanted to pull some of the stray weeds that were stuck in it's mane, but decided against it. Fai didn't want to be trampled.

It's eyes were trained on him and he noted the unusual color. Dark like a fine wine he had once had at a party. "Want to walk with me? You might have someone who misses you."

The horse shook it's head and struck him gently with it's nose. Fai laughed in surprise. "I would hop a ride on you, but I'm afraid you don't have a saddle and I'm not very good at riding anyways." At least he had company now as they walked together the horse lumbering behind him. When he saw the first signs of civilization again Fai was exhausted, his sides hurting from the walk. "Well Mr. Horse, here's my stop, I don't think you'll fit in the inn though." He mused and when he turned to look at the animal he saw it walking into the woods.

Maybe he should tell someone the beast was just wandering around, but he supposed it was smart enough to find it's way back if it wanted.

When he got back to the inn he was dead on his feet slumping in a chair. Sakura came to him smiling and poured him a cup of rose tea.

"You look tired Fai."

"That's because I am." He chuckled savoring his tea. "I went for a walk around the loch and didn't realize how far it was."

"Doing research so late in the day?" She asked a little concerned, but he waved her off.

"It's alright and I didn't find anything of interest in any case." He smiled seeing Sakura still was not happy to have him wandering at night. "Though I did see a horse wandering around, a brute of a horse no doubt escaped from someone's farm."  
"Oh dear. I know Mr. Shiro's farm have draft horses for their fields. A few other people do too. I'll ask around about missing horses. Sometimes there are problems of a sheep or two getting out of their pens."

"Well I figure it will head back home or someone will find it soon enough." He shrugged and went back to his tea when she excused herself.


	2. Chapter 2

\--

Another day had passed as Fai sat on an outcropping of rocks nibbling on some crackers Sakura had packed away for him. He'd gotten in some nice sketches of the landscape and had managed to write down a few more statements from the locals, but still no sign of anything out of the ordinary. The blonde stared absently over the loch not sure what to do now.

A high-pitched neighing interrupted the silence and caused Fai to nearly jump out of his skin. Looking over he saw the same horse, tall and black against the tree line a few hundred feet away staring. It dripped water along its wake as it pawed the ground. He hadn't heard it get out of the water and thought he must really be tired.

"Hello there Mr. Horse!" He waved smiling and scaled down the rocks to approach the animal. He laughed at the mussed look of it. Reeds sticking out from its mane and tail. The horse snorted stopping before him and Fai smiled. "If you're nice I'll give you a treat~" He cooed at least thinking this way he wouldn't be bored.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a fist sized piece of bread offering it to the horse that approached it carefully and eventually nibbled at it, eyes trained on him all the while. Fai laughed regardless and moved back away. "That's all I have for now." He explained showing his hands empty to which the horse sniffed over to make sure.

"You should be going home. I bet someone's missing you." He reasoned and then found it funny he was even talking at a horse. The horse then turned and trotted off to the edge of the woods, shaking its massive head and snorting. "What?"

The horse stared a moment longer before wandering into the undergrowth. Sighing Fai figured it wouldn't hurt to see exactly where the horse went to. He wasn't sure how the monster of a horse managed to make its way through the woods as he was finding it difficult to move but followed for a few minutes until he was out of the densely packed trees and shrubbery. The high grass hit around his thighs and Fai watched the horse as he moved out onto a old game trail that crossed in front of him. "If you want me to follow you should slow down!"

The horse didn't pay him any attention as he went at a fair pace. Fai frowned, determined now to follow it to where ever it was headed. What he hadn't expected was a thrush to fly out nearly giving him a heart attack and when he looked for the horse it was no longer on the trail or anywhere he could see.

"What are you doing out here?" A tall man, eyes narrowed. He had a gun slung over his shoulder and two rabbits in one hand.

"Ah sorry, I think I'm a little turned around." He smiled sheepishly. There was no point in saying he'd been following a horse, he might get carted off to an asylum.

"Hm. Road's that way. I'm heading back now." The hunter offered and Fai nodded, letting him lead the way. He glanced back down the trail confused, but supposed it wasn't anything to worry about.

"I'm Fai and thank you for the help." He said when they reached the forests edge.

"Shizuka. My family owns the Mill a couple mills from the town." He explained and Fai had no clue where any mill was.

"Do you travel these woods often?" He asked and Doumeki nodded. Seemed he wasn't much of a talker. "What about those tales of a lake monster?"

"The forest is old, so it's possible. There are old graves and shrines in the woods. My grandfather believed in fair folk." He shrugged.

"And you?" Fai asked looking over at the man. It wasn't all that strange from some of the older people to still believe in myths and tales from storybooks.

"I haven't seen anything." Well that didn't help him. They walked out onto the road and Fai was surprised at how close he had been. He and Shizuka parted ways after that, Fai heading back to his room to go over his notes.

\--

The next day he woke at dawn and couldn't get back to sleep. When he wandered downstairs he found Sakura and her mother spreading feed out for a flock of chickens and geese and waved at them on his way out.

Choosing another route today he picked up some food at a small food stall and went on his way. There were only three roads in Celes, two of which lead away from the loch, this time he walked along the western side of the loch on a dirt path worn away by countless feet over countless years. Hiking he made it the half way point, not near the shore, but he could see the loch from where he was. He wanted to see if he could find any of these graves Shizuka had mentioned. It would make for a nice ghost story and his readers were fanatic about the paranormal nowadays.

His legs were aching by the time he found the game trail again and marched forward with his bag over his shoulder. Fai had asked a few locals before leaving about graveyards and the like and they had pointed him in a few directions. Fai took the one furthest away from the small map he had drawn out. The woods were thick, but at least the trail was wide enough to where he didn't catch his clothes on low branches.

Checking his pocket watch he sighed. It had been two hours already and he had yet to find anything manmade. As he came across a shallow stream he hopped across nearly falling as he did and noticed the path branched off in two directions.

He could see tracks in the mud heading off to the path in front of him and nothing on the side, which made him wonder why exactly the path hadn't been overgrown. Figuring it wouldn't be a long trek he turned heading right and down the trail.

Perhaps it wasn't his best idea going alone. He should have searched for a guide to take him to the cemeteries, but there was no helping it now. What did surprise him was the little shed he found when he was at the end of the pathway. The walls were rotting away, water stained and not in the best condition. It was better than just more trees as he walked up to investigate. It looked to be an old hunter's shack that had gone into disrepair.

Stepping up onto the porch he opened the door, hinges squeaking loudly as he stepped inside. A small bed sat there along with a rusty wood stove. A thick layer of dust had settled on everything except for a few paw prints no doubt left by mice. It was interesting, but nothing he hadn't seen before.

Poking around in the desk he found a few newspapers, yellowed and curled with age and spider webs. Fai sighed as he straightened and when he glanced over at the broken window. The sun looked like it was lowering and he needed to go back to the inn, his eyes lowered and when they did they caught a glimpse of a face staring back at him. His breath caught as he whirled around to see a man inside the shack. He was tall, almost unable to fit into the doorway as he stood there in worn clothes, looking unimpressed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone lived here." He backed up as the man stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" The man's voice was deep and hoarse from disuse.

"Leaving if you'll let me."

"You were snooping."

"I didn't know I was. I'm sorry." Fai said again, hoping he would be able to get away unscathed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again and the blonde wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm a writer, I wanted to look for some of the old graveyards around here to write a story." He frowned as the man approached and looked over him.

"Are you looking for things too? Out in the lake?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone is recently." He looked out the window then and Fai followed his gaze, seeing nothing of note.

"Then you know about the stories?" Fai asked stepping out on a limb.

"No, now get out." He stepped away from the door watching expectantly. Fai didn't hesitate to get out, thinking the man deranged, living out in the woods in an unlivable shack. Well obviously he knew more than he was willing to tell Fai.

"I can pay you!" He blurted out which got the man's attention.

"What could you pay me?"

"Money of course." He offered and fished into his pocket for a few coins holding them up. The light filtering through the trees hit the three copper coins, making them shine. Red eyes looked interested at least.

"What do you want then?" The strange asked as he stood within his home and Fai was out of arms length.

"Stories. I'm writing about what people are seeing." Fai didn't know what he was thinking really, for all he knew this man was some sort of marauder or lunatic, but wandering the forests all day wasn't helping him at all.

"Fine." His arms folded across his massive chest then as Fai smiled and pocketed his money to begin walking backwards.

"Tomorrow then? It's getting late and all and people will start to miss me." Without an answer the door was slammed in his face, the other no longer wanting to talk. Well it suited him just fine as he turned tail and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

\---

 

Fai had had to pay for a few extra nights, which wasn't too terrible on his pockets and if things turned out how he hoped it would be a drop in the bucket for what he would make back. It had been two days since he'd met the strange man in the woods. They had talked little, with Fai mostly talking and the other either getting annoyed and just leaving him to go wandering into the forest or sitting there and glaring as he barely answered any of Fai's questions.

He wasn't really sure why he kept going back to be honest, but a lead was a lead. He hadn't even managed to wring a name from the other yet, so he had started calling him Mr. Black and then it became a game when he saw how the other reacted, but still refused to give him a name.

Making it back to the shack he wasn't all that surprised to see a mouse scampering across the floorboards. The stranger sitting on his cot like he'd been waiting for hours, which wouldn't surprise Fai if he had.

Their day started the same as it had two days prior. Fai writing down any stories the other had about the lake and its surroundings. Stories he supposed the man had heard from growing up around the loch. He listened to tales of two-tailed creatures killing off hounds, of pretty women who lured men to their deaths in the forests. It was all rather grim for his tastes, but he wrote down the few sentences his acquaintance mumbled to him.

When Fai yawned, thinking three hours of just sitting around and writing barely a page of notes, was worth taking a break, he tucked away he notebook and grabbed the lunch from his bag Sakura had carefully made him that morning. He usually didn't eat, too cautious, but he had skipped breakfast. He was greeted with a small loaf of bread wrapped tight with a thick slice of cheese and some cold cuts. he would have to thank Sakura for her generosity when he made it back.

He had almost forgotten the man four feet from him when the cot creaked in protest at such a large man moving about on it. Fai nearly jumped out of his skin. "Are you hungry?" He asked offering to share when he noticed the man staring and who immediately looked away when offered.

"I won't eat all of it and it'll go to waste otherwise." He tore the loaf in half offering it then to the other who snatched it out of his hand glaring all the while. Tearing into the morsel, he ignored eye contact.

"My name is Kurogane."

When Fai looked over next, the bread was gone and Kurogane was staring out his broken window, dark eyes narrowed. He assumed it was some sort of peace offering.

"Such an odd name." He smiled. "And a little different than Mr. Black or Mr. Sourpuss."

Kurogane huffed, hating the names. "It's mine, so it doesn't matter what you think."

"I suppose it doesn't." Fai shrugged as he polished off his meal and stood up. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked falling into the same routine as they had for the past several days and when he only got a nod in answer he smiled and shook his head. Grabbing his bag he left the small shack, wondering why Kurogane just didn't go to the town to live.

It was a little unnerving having Kurogane staring at him as he left as he could feel the man's eyes boring into his back.

\--

It was a change of pace today. Kurogane had met him on the road and Fai had stared for a moment. The man had wordlessly turned and began walking into the woods. Fai had been about to ask about it, but then remembered who he was with and just followed after.

The walk was longer this time around as they headed deeper into the woods than Fai had ventured in his travels. The trees grew taller and blotted out the sun, leaving them in a sort of darkness. "How much longer?" He asked as he early tripped over a gnarled tree root.

"Not long."

That was as much of an answer as he was going to get. After a few minutes, Fai was tired and had snags in one of his favorite jackets and he had had his hair pulled enough to last for a lifetime by low hanging branches. They came to less densely wooded area, much younger trees sprouted up on a grassy mound. Wildflowers bloomed in yellows and purples as he stepped forward. It was rather lovely with the sun hitting it just so.

"You wanted to see the old dolmens right?"

"Y-yes." He was so taken aback he had stuttered over his words. "This is one?"

"It's old, the stones are covered in vines." He climbed the small hill and Fai could then see how oddly unnatural it looked. Jutting up from the top rested the dolmen. It's two posts short and broad while the lintel sat across, vines covering all but a few spots. Setting his bag down he knelled and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. He wanted to sketch out the small hill as Kurogane walked around it.

"Find this in your travels?" He teased lightly.

"Hmm. I've known about it for awhile. It has a woman buried under it, some long forgotten hero that defeated a trickster. There are two others around the loch. They helped her." Kurogane said as he smoothed his hand over the blue stone.  
"Why aren't they together?" He asked curious as he worked on his sketch.

"That's not how heroes are buried." Kurogane shrugged in turn before moving around it. When Fai finished his sketch he closed his book and began walking around the burial mound as well inspecting it. He could make out some worn images, but couldn't make out what they were supposed to be.

"So where'd you hear this story?" Fai asked as Kurogane was crouched down at its base.

"My mother."

Fai let the subject drop then when he saw Kurogane tense. The man didn't seem to have any family and didn't go into town as far as he knew.

"We should start heading back. I need to work on some things." With the material he had gathered so far he could write an entire series on the area.

The trip back was just as quiet and uneventful as the way to the dolmen had been and when they parted ways Fai waved at Kurogane who stood off to the side of the road.

\--

The next day when he tried to find Kurogane he had simply found no trace of him. He was sitting in his shack like he always was or waiting for him along the road. So after a couple of hours Fai gave up and headed back to town, deciding it was a good enough time to work on his articles. It bothered him not having Kurogane around, but there was nothing he could do about it. So off he went back to the inn, Sakura there to keep him company as he scribbled.

As day turned into evening the regulars began pouring in for their drinks and to tell stories. Fai had only come down from his room twice to join them and found the lot of them made decent company. Putting away his work he took a seat at one of the tables as Sakura and her brother both began waiting tables and making drinks. A game of cards had started in the corner as others began to sit and recap on the day's events. There wasn't much news, a new calf being born there, harvest season coming up. Fai found it a little boring.

He had already had two drinks by the time the inn was crowded with people, smoking pipes and laughing at old stories that had been told over and over again. Fai was laughing at one about a farmer and a goose when the front door was slammed open and a man came staggering in, eyes wide as saucers. "M-monster!"

Everyone stopped to look at him surprised. "Looks like someone's been hitting the bottle a bit early tonight." A stranger interrupted, which caused an uproar of laughter and everything went back to normal. Fai however got up from his seat helping the man to one himself. Amongst the gasps for breath he was told how the man had been coming to the inn and saw something large swimming in the waters, it's head above the surface. The blonde was out of the inn in moments, running towards the shoreline.

It was quiet in the town, the only sounds being the birds and the water sloshing along the banks. He ran alongside the road, the same one he walked everyday as he scanned over the water trying to see something. The first sighting to happen since his arrival and he couldn't miss it.

Fai nearly toppled over, the toe of his shoe catching on a rock. He had to hurry, to try and find any sign of something. He was slowing down when he finally heard water splashing and just caught a glimpse of a dark hump coming out of the water before diving back under. His heart raced as he kept running trying to run along the edge of the loch.

He had already passed the outcropping of rocks he liked to sit on and have lunch when he saw whatever it was again and all but fell down the small bank kicking up dirt and rocks as he went. The water churned around it, waves hitting the shore as Fai walked in ankle deep and watched as something slunk out of the water. His heart dropped to his stomach as the moonlight glinted off dark scales, the thing dragged itself up on the shore all sliding coils as thick as a tree trunk. It's head, from what he could see what slender, with horns like a goat that spiraled behind its head, the silhouette striking. Its eyes, large and round, reflected in the darkness and Fai forgot to breathe as he began to step back.

It noticed him however and lashed out, quick for its size as the rest of it emerged from the dark waters of the loch. Fai panicked and raced back up the slope towards the road. It was real, there was an honest to god monster in the loch and as he fumbled to walk up the small hill he screamed as something caught his jacket and pulled him back.

The creatures hand scooped him up and Fai fainted when he saw those eyes in front of him.

\---

He woke up gasping for air, heart still fluttering in his chest as he looked around in the dark. He couldn't see anything except the trees above him blocking out most of the light. He didn't know where he was or why he hadn't been eaten. When he tried to get up and reached out, his breath hitched when he touched smooth scale. Retracting his hand quickly he looked around. He hoped he hadn't been brought back to a nest, he did not want to be a meal for the thing's brood.

"Stop." It sounded like a groan and reminded him of when he'd heard an old tree breaking and bending as it fell. "Sit." Fai stopped from trying to get away. He had to be hearing things, giant lake monsters did not talk.

"I...can't believe I'm talking now, but did you just talk." Fai hoped it had talked now because if not he had just let it know he was awake.

"Idiot. Kurogane." Fai didn't know which way to look, but was pushed back as the creature moved, the coils of its body moving around him and a part of it had knocked against him.

"What about Kuro-sour?" He cleared his throat.

"It's...me." The voice said. Fai had to stop and try and look at the thing again.

"You're Kuro-grump?" There was a low growl in response and Fai whipped around in its direction.

"Yes."

"I'm dead aren't I? This is some kind of delusion?" He thought aloud. There was a rumbling in front of him and Kurogane rose up picking him up.

"Idiot." He repeated before moving deeper into the forest. Fai recognized the shack when they came to, the trees not blocking what little light there was. Kurogane let him go and Fai went inside for the small oil lantern he had left there before. With the matches in his jacket he lit the lamp and with some hesitance went back outside. He needed a better look.

"So you're really you...and you just happen to be a lake monster too?" Fai raised the lamp up to show Kurogane more to him. Kurogane looked like something out of old zoological books he had seen in the library. Like the dragons that were drawn on the edges of maps warning sailors.

"You're a sea dragon?" He asked relaxing bit by bit.

Kurogane shook his head. He stood in front of him claws digging into the ground a little under his weight. "So just something similar?"

"Don't know."

"Can you change back?" He asked curious and got a head shake in response. He watched as within a moment Kurogane had gone back to his human form though he looked away when the man stood up naked.

"Idiot. I didn't mean for you to find out." He growled and stomped towards him to get inside and put on his clothes.

"Don't trust me?" Fai asked as he turned after Kurogane was dressed.

"I do, but you might still talk and then it won't be a secret to anyone." Fai shook his head.

"You don't have a lot of faith in me." He reasoned as Kurogane sat on his cot. "You want to explain? i have a lot of questions."

"Like what?" Kurogane asked as he looked up.

"What are you? How old are you? Everything really." Fai sat in the rickety chair across from him.

"I've never told anyone." He explained. Hell he hadn't really talked to anyone really in decades.

"Well now is a good time to start don't you think?" Fai offered a small smile.

"My family has lived here for a ages, my mother used to say we came from the ocean a long time ago when there were no humans in this forest. I don't know if that was true or not or she just liked telling me stories. " Kurogane ran a hand through his hair as he thought of his mother. She was vague in his mind, but he remembered her lulling voice and her warmth. "When the first people came they gave us game as appeasement and erected a shrine. We were gods to them like the other spirits and things that roamed the forest. My father was a great hero to them. He fought a /fuath/ that had wandered into the forest. The villagers sought our aide, but my parents only helped when it was to protect this place."

Fai listened intently as Kurogane grit his teeth. It was surreal talking to someone who had lived so long, that wasn't even really human.

"After awhile we were forgotten and thought us evil. They burned the forest to bring my father out of the loch and when he came they captured him and cut him to pieces. His body was dragged into the village and his head was hung on the inn rotting."

"How could they have done that? I can't imagine a bunch of farmers with pitchforks could overpower someone like you." Fai asked trying to understand.

"We could change shapes. Creatures of water, we changed like our element." He smirked, remembering his father's words. "We took human forms to deal with the people and to keep them from pissing themselves when they saw us. We also took shapes of horses, to better move when it was needed."

Fai blinked before something clicked. "You're the horse that's been following me? I had wondered why he hadn't showed up recently."

"There are tells...we can't recreate the shapes perfectly." He added. "After father died, my mother went to the village at night to take back his remains. She brought him back and we buried him. The humans came days later and tried the same trick again. I was too small to help, barely bigger than a row boat." He scoffed and Fai could see the pain in his eyes. She lured them away from me and I remember standing by the tree line and watching as they dragged her to shore. They tied her down with rope and took her away. I tried going after, but I couldn't leave the forest." He remembered it, remembered the dark spots of blood on the grass and how the horses snorted at having to carry off such a heavy load.

"I can't imagine how terrible that must have been." Fai bit his lip and stepped closer to put his hands on the others shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You must have been so lonely." He knew of stories of creatures that ate people, but Kurogane seemed harmless.

Kurogane didn't say anything. "You should go before someone starts to miss you." Gently he pushed Fai away.

"Alright." He backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

It was then Kurogane looked up at him. He hesitated before nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to vote over at DREAMWIDTH!

\---

So Kurogane, the strange man who lived out in the woods was some sort of folklore creature. Fai had slept on it back at the inn and realized he was surprisingly okay with it. Kurogane hadn't eaten him, which was a plus and while some of the people had asked him if he'd found anything nothing too serious had happened.

Fai got out of bed early and had breakfast once he'd cleaned up and dressed. Sakura had still been asking him about him running off into the night four days ago, but he kept to his story of not finding anything. He was conflicted though on what to do with his work. He couldn't oust Kurogane, people would come from all over the world to hunt him down, maybe cage him or make him into a trophy.

When he walked into the main area of the inn where the guests ate and the bar was against the wall he noticed there were more people up and about than usual. Sakura was darting around tables filling orders.

"What's all this?" Fai asked when she drew close enough.

"Someone sent a telegram out to the military base up north about the monster sighting the other day. I think they're here just to prove there's nothing out there and to keep people from panicking." She explained as she balanced a tray in one hand.

Fai gave her a rushed smile, mind racing. "Strange, but I'll see you around later, I have some errands to run." he explained and with that was hurrying towards the front door. He had to tell Kurogane.

He wasn't sure how he hadn't woken up earlier. The little town was bustling as military men, all dressed in uniform waited around the docks while boats were being prepared, others were unloading wagons and Fai could see a gatling gun peeking out from a tarp. Trying not to flat out run, the blonde caught a man going out along the road, on his way to the next town over. for a ride. He hoped Kurogane wasn't out in the loch now. Fai wasn't sure why he was so worried. The man was much stronger than he looked and would take a lot to overpower Kurogane. They were barely friends, if that much really and it just kept him more in the dark about his motivations.

When he came to the edge of the woods he usually stepped into to make his way to Kurogane, he hoped off the cart and waved in thanks for the ride before leaving the road. Thankfully he didn't have to go far to find Kurogane, the man sitting on a large boulder, a tree had grown around it, it's roots forcing the rock apart down the middle of it. "Kuro-reed. Have you heard the news?"

"I saw them, this morning as the sun rose." It had made him angry seeing the caravan coming down the road in his forest, by his lake, his home. He had wanted to pull them one by one into the waters depths watching as the air left their lungs and filled with the murky water. Though he remembered his place and knew he parents would be ashamed if he lashed out in anger like that no matter how much they deserved it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"What if they find you? You can go into the lake until they're gone." Fai urged as he stepped aside so Kurogane could step down.

"I have to protect this place." He told Fai giving him a hard look. "They'll run amuck in the forest and be all over the loch. I'm the guardian here and it's bad enough I've let it get as bad as it has. With the land being developed there won't be anything left in a few more generations."

"That may be true...but you can't be seen." Fai was all but begging him.

"I will fight if I have to."

"But you don't, no one but me knows your here. Stay away from the lake for a few days, they'll get bored and leave." Fai reasoned as Kurogane began to walk off. He followed after him trying to reason with Kurogane.

"I know. They'd have set fire to the forest to flush me out idiot."

"Ah, there's the grumpy Kuro I know." Fai joked. They would just have to wait and see.

\--

Kurogane had sent him home and Fai hated it. He felt like a child, but when the other man could change into a giant sea serpent there wasn't much he could do about it. He sat in the inn pouting a bit and nursing a drink hoping Kurogane would take his advice.

This went on for two days, Fai anxiously watching as the military ran around. He watched as they went in and out of the loch and the town liked it. Liked that someone was taking them seriously. Fai just hoped Kurogane was hidden.

And in the evening when someone came in talking about how a boat had caught a glimpse of something moving in the water Fai's breath caught. Large spot lights had been set up along the shoreline for a good portion of the loch's expanse as boats travelled up and down. Heavy nets had been cast as well to try and catch something.

The next day Fai noticed people rushing about, military men talking in rushed whispers as they moved several horses and wagons out.

"One of them said they caught something last night. Tangled in the nets." Fai looked over to see Doumeki standing there, face emotionless as always as he held a bag of feed over his shoulder.

"A lake monster?" He asked and got a shrug.

"Something that wants them to hurry like this." Doumeki left him then as Fai stared out at the large fishing boat they had commandeered. Fai would have to check it out, but it would have to wait until dark.

So while he waited he ran back upstairs to his room. He would have to go out to where ever it was they were gathering. Maybe have to go through the woods to keep hidden. He just hoped they hadn't found Kurogane, that they were actually just leaving.

\--

Fai should have known life wasn't that fortunate. He followed one of the game trails Kurogane had taken him on during their walks. It took nearly two hours to make it, but it was hard to look over when there was a large camp set up on the opposite side of the loch hidden away from any prying eyes along the road or the town. When he peered out from the undergrowth he watched as someone tried to reign in a horse, who snorted and reared in fright. Scanning over he noticed the wagons from before set up as well as tents that had been erected.

A loud clanging, that echoed in the small clearing made him pause before trying to find a way closer to the source of the sound. When he found it his heart dropped to his stomach. Kurogane was there body crammed into a metal cage that made Fai think of a tiger he had seen pacing behind iron bars in a travelling circus.

He was in his true form, and barely able to move which meant he couldn't gather the force to break out of his prison. Kurogane still had netting wrapped around one of his back legs and tail. Fai couldn't begin to wonder how they had managed to find him let alone capture and put him in a cage.

Fai peeked out from a bush trying to get the serpents attention and no one else. Grabbing a small rock he tossed it at the cage, missing it and cursing his aim. Though when large eyes turned toward him he thought maybe it wasn't so bad. Smiling he held a finger to his lips and ducked back down. He had to figure out a way to break the thick chains and lock on the cage door.

His pocket knife wouldn't do the trick. Fai moved along the outskirts of the camp stopping when someone walked too close. When he saw his chance he ducked into an empty tent. There were chests piled inside, boxes labeled for ammo and when he picked up a heavy glass bottle of chloroform he saw how they managed to get Kurogane.

Rummaging around through a box filled with rope and chains he stumbled across a bolt cutter and silently thanked his lucky stars. Now just to get back without being seen releasing the giant lake monster from his cage.

With his nerves on end Fai hunched down and snuck out of the tent trying to head back into the cover of the forest. Luckily they were near the back of the camp, but then on the other hand they were far from the lake so Kurogane would have to turn human to hide.

Knowing he could be caught at any moment was terrifying, he didn't want to ruin Kurogane's only chance of escape and when he came close to Kurogane's cage he had to duck behind a crate. There were men there, guns slung over their shoulders. By the glimpse of the medals they had though they seemed to be higher ranking. No doubt to keep just anyone from seeing what they had caught, words would spread like wildfire otherwise.

He had to get them away though, at least long enough to cut the chain. Sitting back he looked around him for anything, only seeing tarp and rocks. Getting an idea however he grabbed the rock and chucked it several yards away into the underbrush where it rustled the bushes there. He glanced up quickly and was fortunate enough to see them going off to investigate. Scrambling he hurried over to the cage with Kurogane watching him. Trying to make as little noise as possible and still get him out Fai grabbed hold of the lock and with the pliers tried cutting it. The metal was thick though and the cutters not as sharp as they should have been. Heart fluttering it took all his strength to finally cut through the metal.

Fai winced when the lock hit the edge of the cage, making a loud ringing sound as the chain fell as well. "Come on Kuro-san, we have to get you out." When he looked up Kurogane stood there, body changed into the horse he had met weeks before.

Opening the door he flinched as he groaned and moved so the horse could step out. Ducking back behind the tent nearby Kurogane nudged his arm and stared. Getting the message when he turned away from him and looked back Fai climbed up onto his back. While the horse looked waterlogged, he was barely damp which seemed odd to the blonde, but really they had no time for this as Kurogane snorted.

A bell rang loud and clear over the camp and Fai turned to look seeing men running towards the cage. "We've worn out our welcome Kuro-reed. Let's go." With that Kurogane shot off into the woods, but not before they were seen. A shot whizzed by him and thankfully hit neither of them. While they didn't know of Kurogane's other forms, it was clear they knew who had set their captive free.

Kurogane couldn't break into a gallop with the thick woods around them so Fai threaded his fingers into his mane and tugged. "This way! We need to get somewhere you can run!" At this rate they'd be caught. He wanted Kurogane to move closer to the loch, to the roads.

Fai could hear them, their horses snorting and crying as they were forced to weave through the cluster of trees. At least they were slowed down too.

Looking behind them he could see the lights of their lanterns in the darkness as they broke through the tree line and Kurogane began to gallop, the loch was still in the distance. Though when he saw Kurogane wasn't going around but straight to the lake he tugged at the dark matted mane. "What are you doing?!" He asked as the cold air stung his eyes. When he tried to kick the horse in the side to grab his attention he found his legs weren't moving. Staring down it looked as if his leg was glued to the others side. When he tried to let go of the mane to try and free his leg he stared wide eyed as his hands were stuck.

He stared in horror as they drew closer to the lake. Fai tried to pull away to no avail. "Stop! Stop!" Kurogane wasn't hearing him as he raced to the loch. He would drown if Kurogane didn't let him go. "Kurogane stop please!"

Kurogane's eyes, which had been glazed over since the first scent of the water had hit his nose, began to clear. Shaking his head he slowed to a trot realizing what he had been about to do. He had been about to drag Fai down into the depths of the loch and drown him. Turning, Fai fell off his back and scrambled away from him eyes wide with fear.

He was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Looking over towards the other he could see recognition in those eyes. "Kuro-wave?"

Kurogane's ears pinned back against his head. Relief flooded him, but it was short lived as he could hear the soldiers approaching. Shaking his head Kurogane trotted around him and snorted. He really had no other choice. Climbing back up he was hesitant this time around as he tangled his fingers into dark hair. "The shack."

With that Kurogane bolted, they would have to go towards the town to make it to the shack sooner. Another shot fired, making him wince and look over his shoulder to see behind them three riders. They were too far to catch up to them with the pace Kurogane was moving at, but they would still be able to try and shoot him.

It was the middle of the night so no one was out in the streets, which he was thankful for as Kurogane barreled down the road, tugging at his mane Fai wanted him to o to the inn. "I have an idea!"

Kurogane didn't know what it was, but it was better than being chased all night, so he relented and turned towards the back of the inn. When he saw the stables there he got the picture and jumped the fence of the small corral connected to the paddocks. Quickly he went into an empty stall and Fai slid off him and into the pile of straw there.

They were both hoping they hadn't been seen.

Fai tried to breath as beside them the horses currently being housed stared quietly unsure of the creature in the stall. He tried to calm himself, to say that they wouldn't kill him, he had done nothing wrong. They couldn't prove anything.

What he hadn't expected was Kurogane pushing gently against his shoulder with his snout. With a weary smile he patted his jaw. "Thank you Kuro-lake. Though you did give me a scare."

Kurogane snorted in reply, though he could admit that he owed the reporter his life. Fai laughed at the reaction, his body aching, but happy they were both alive.

\---

They had both stayed up throughout the night waiting for the soldiers to find them, but they never did. However there were men about asking questions to the townspeople about last night. Kurogane had changed into a human once more and to Fai's surprise his clothes didn't appear as well, so he had had to ask Sakura for some spare clothes.

It was unusual seeing Kurogane not surrounded by trees and actually in town, but that was the least of his issues. Kurogane followed him around the town like some stray dog. It was sort of cute in a way.  
"You there."

Fai turned to see an older man dressed in uniform, stone faced and sharp eyed, motioning for him. "Anything I can help you with officer?"

"There was some property stolen last night. Our guards say a blonde man was the culprit, rode a large horse. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Nope, I was working on an article in my room last night. I'm a reporter you see from the city. They sent me down here to write an article about some kind of lake monster, but from what I've heard it's just a bunch of drunken tales and an escaped cow swimming in the lake."

"A cow you say?" He gave Fai a suspicious look as Kurogane bristled behind him. A cow? That bastard.

"From what I've heard." He shrugged. "Nothing around here but fish, trees, and people. I planned on going back tomorrow actually."

The officer stared before he grumbled and nodded. "Move along then."

With a nod Fai and Kurogane left. "So, since you can't go back to your home yet what do you plan on doing?"

"Stay with you I guess until they leave."

"It may be awhile since they know now you live here." Fai really couldn't imagine Kurogane in a city. It would be like trying to make an elephant into a housecat. It just wasn't wise.

"This is my home though. I can't just leave it behind." Kurogane frowned, he wasn't about to lose his home to anyone, no matter what Fai tried to say.

"I suppose I could stay here. How much do you suppose it would cost to create a newspaper here?" Fai grinned as they headed down the street like it was normal for them.

"How should I know idiot?" He glared as Fai laughed at him, but the blonde was happy and relaxed. Kurogane could admit he liked that. When they rounded the corner he leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips for a second before pulling away, a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he refused to make eye contact.

"Hmm...I'll have to look into it then since you're obviously terrible with money." Fai chided not teasing about the kiss, but it did make him smile wider.

"Fine. Whatever, but I'm not going to be the one lugging your shit around. I'm not a damn pack horse."

"But you could be." They continued on like nothing had happened, a small part of them just a little brighter, warmer and better off for meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- fuath is an evil, Gaelic mythological water spirit. In Irish Gaelic, the word "fuath" means "hate". Its name is sometimes used as a regional variance for Kelpie.  
> -Kurogane is a mixture of a few creatures. A kelpie, each-uisge, and a sea serpent.  
> \- Each-uisge a shape-shifter, disguising itself as a fine horse or handsome man. If, while in horse form, a man mounts it, he is only safe as long as the each-uisge is ridden in the interior of land. However, the merest glimpse or smell of water means the end of the rider: the each-uisge's skin becomes adhesive and the creature immediately goes to the deepest part of the loch with its victim.  
> -Kelpie is said to take the form of a black horse and once someone, usually a child, climbs onto it's back its skin becomes adhesive and dives into the water drowning its victims.
> 
>  
> 
> http://tsubasafan.dreamwidth.org/182861.html#cutid1


End file.
